


When You're Gone

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [23]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Valentino found out about their relationship, and when Angel said he couldn't find any weaknesses of Al's, Val decided it was time to return to the studio.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	When You're Gone

Alastors smile had been gone for a day, a sharp frown in its place, ears flicked back instead of ramrod straight and his clutch on his microphone was tight, knuckles white without his gloves to hide his grey skin. He hadn't moved for an hour, staring at the front doors to the hotel with eyes full of rage and hurt and malice, bloodthirsty red eyes just staring transfixed at one spot. Angel had gone with Val, suitcase dragged behind him and that pig Fat Nuggets held in his pink arms. 

He'd left with a limp and bruises on his face and a heart full of misery, whispering to Alastor as he'd passed not to follow, that he was doing this for him. He'd whispered "I love you" one.last.time then disappeared, doors closing and Alastor hadn't stopped staring, waiting for his fluffy whore to return, even though he knew Angel was walking to his final death.

He stayed at his post for two days, heart cracking in his chest, whole body beginning to droop as he began to really truly admit to himself, Angel wasn't coming back. His frown became sad, tears leaving tracks on his morose and somber face, and slowly he lowered his head, eyes staring listlessly at the tiled floors, watching his tears splash on the cold, unforgiving ground.

There was the screech of tyres and the slam of a door and something thudding on the ground.outside that withdrew him from his reverie, he dash out, watching as Valentino's car drove away and looked down, feeling the pieces of his heart break all over again.

Angels dead body, holy blade still in his chest, blood staining his lifeless fluff was at his feet, Fat Nuggets whimpering nearbye, curled up with broken legs at Angels side, snuffling sadly at his owner's bleeding chest.


End file.
